


Like a dream

by SigneHansen



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigneHansen/pseuds/SigneHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy has dreams about Danny and she really wants them to come true.<br/>Just imagine this happens in the future where none of the events of the past couple of episodes have happened.... Okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a dream

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. But it's fluff and schmoop and lame lovey-dovey things.
> 
> I am... I'm sorry....
> 
> In other news: Let's talk about how much I can't wait for this Tuesday?! Even though I technically won't be able to watch it until Thursday because Denmark is in another fucking time zone and I have school and ugh.  
> BUT! IT'S ALMOST HERE

It’s been months since the dreams started. And they were really beginning to screw with her head.

Every night she’d wake up, a smile playing on her lips and a fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach. It usually took her a couple of minutes to realize that what had happened in the dream, wasn’t real. And those few minutes were the best part of her day.

The minutes where she thought she really had just made out with Danny Castellano.

It happened differently almost every night. Sometimes they were in bed, sometimes it was at the office. There had even been the occasional spot of The Empire State building. But it was always just kissing. His hands may have traveled to her ass every now and then, but never more than that.

And if she was honest with herself, she was both a bit disappointed at that, but also happy. Because she didn’t know if she could bear waking up if she knew that wasn’t real.

So yes, she is definitely kind of in love with her co-worker.

Her co-worker/best friend.

In summary: She is screwed.

 

\---

 

Which is why, when the whole office is gathered to celebrate the new year, she dresses up just a little bit more than she usually would for an office outing. She wears her tightest dress and her highest heels. She spends hours in the bathroom getting ready. And when she sees the result, she freaks out, wipes it all off and puts on just the bare necessities.

She is a nervous wreck.

The dress is suddenly too tight and the heels are too high, but before she can change her mind once again, there’s a knock on the door and there’s Danny.

He’s looking good as fucking always, but there’s something about the tight shirt stretching across his chest.

“Ready to go?” he says, an amused look on his face. He knows what he’s doing to her, the bastard.

She just nods, grabs her bag, and makes her way out the door, Danny following closely after.

 

\---

 

The rest of the night is torture. She has to watch from the sidelines as Danny chats up a hot blonde on the other side of the room. Morgan is telling her some story next to her, but she finds it impossible to listen. The blonde is resting her hand on Danny’s arm and he smiles at her.

This is the worst.

 

\---

 

A couple of hours later, she’s downed 3 glasses of champagne and is now sitting alone at the table, stuffing her face with chips. She is seriously considering leaving, when she hears a familiar voice. “Want to dance?”

Danny’s standing there, his hand extended for her to grab. She smiles shyly and reaches out for it.

“What about the blonde?” she asks, when they’re standing close, caught between Jeremy and Betsy, and Morgan and Beverly. (Both horribly drunk and falling all over the floor)

“Jenna? She had to go. She’s an old friend from Staten.” He says, his statement matter-of-fact, but his smile smug. She knows he knows she’s jealous. She nods and puts her head on his shoulder.

 

\---

 

When the clock strikes midnight she reaches out and places a quick kiss on his lips. But as soon as her lips touch his, she’s unable to pull back.

So she lingers. She raises her hand to touch his cheek. She moves closer.

He isn’t doing anything though. Just standing there. He isn’t moving away either so that’s something.

But when someone shouts something at the other side of the room, she realizes what she’s doing. She quickly pulls back and looks at him a terrified look on her face. What just happened?

“Uhm, happy new year?” she says lamely, and turns around to leave. But then he grabs her wrist, and pulls her back.

“Happy new year.” He says, tugs her closer, and moves a hand to her face. She’s frozen in place.

When his lips touch hers, it’s a whole different feeling than before. This time she’s not the one who tentatively moves her lips against his unmoving ones. This time he reciprocates. This time his hands are all over her, and she has to clutch at his shoulders to not fall into a heap on the floor.

This time, the kiss is fucking perfect. He kisses her like he’s starving for it, and she tries with all her might to kiss him back with equal passion. But honestly, her brain has switched off. She has no idea what she’s doing, she just needs him closer. Needs him to not stop. Ever.

When he pulls back she keeps her eyes closed for a second, afraid of what she’ll be facing when she opens them. But it’s him. He’s there. And he’s smiling. A real genuine smile. And she can’t help but smile back at him, her hands somehow lingering on his arms.

He lowers his head, and moves closer again. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” He says softly.

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer. “Then why didn’t you kiss me back the first time?” she’s teasing him, but there’s a part of her that needs to know.

“You caught me by surprise. If I knew kissing you had been an option, I’d have done it months ago.” She smiles at him again, and pulls him to her, so she can properly kiss him.

It only lasts for a few second this time, before he draws back. He grabs her hand, and pulls her after him, into the crisp night air.

“Where are we going?”

He hails a cab without answering her, and they both crawl in, his hand still in his. He calls out her address to the cabbie, and turns to face her.

“We don’t have to… You know… Do anything. I just wanted to be alone with you.” He says shyly and she reaches for his face with the hand not entwined in his.

“You’re kidding yourself if you think we won’t do anything.” She smiles and moves in to place a quick peck on his lips.

When they reach her apartment, Danny quickly throws some cash at the cabbie and pulls Mindy after him up the stairs. “It’s faster” he says and they’re both laughing and out of breath when they reach her door.

She fishes her key out of her bag, and as she tries unlocking the door, Danny’s all up in her space. He’s kissing her exposed shoulder, and wrapping his arms around her waist.

When she finally manages to unlock the door, they almost fall through it. She giggles and he moves her around so she’s facing him. Then he just stares at her for a while, and she almost has to turn away because it’s too much. He hugs her close, and she holds onto him, hugging back.

“You sure?” he says, and she doesn’t really know what he’s referring to. But she nods against his neck and whispers “yes.”

Because she’s sure with him. About everything.

He kisses her again, and walks her backwards towards her bedroom.

 

\---

 

Hours later, when they’re both completely blissed out, she snuggles closer to him.

“You better be here tomorrow.” She whispers, and he places a light kiss on her forehead.

“You’ll have to force me out.” He says and that’s enough for her.

 

\---

 

When she wakes up, he’s still there and she smiles to herself.

She could definitely get used to this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, stalk me here:  
> http://aconstipatedmeerkat.tumblr.com


End file.
